


Die Leiden des jungen H.

by luisaakainsane



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Secret Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luisaakainsane/pseuds/luisaakainsane
Summary: Thomas und Holger lernten sich 2002 kennen. Schnell entwickelte sich eine tiefe Freundschaft, aus der jedoch bald mehr wurde. Sie führten jahrelang eine geheime Beziehung, waren dennoch glücklich. So schien es zumindest.





	Die Leiden des jungen H.

**Author's Note:**

> Diesen OS habe ich 2013 im Rahmen eines Wichtelprojektes geschrieben.
> 
> Ich bezweifle, dass Thomas damals auch im Internat der Bayern war, habe mir aber einfach mal die Freiheit genommen, ihn trotzdem dort wohnen zu lassen.

Holger und Thomas. Thomas und Holger. Seit sie sich damals in der C-Jugend des FC Bayern München kennengelernt haben, im Jahre 2002 um genau zu sein, gab es die beiden nur noch im Doppelpack.

 

Für Holger war damals alles total neu gewesen. Plötzlich wohnte er über 100 km von zu Hause weg, hatte seine Familie nicht mehr täglich um sich herum. Die Umstellung war ihm damals sehr schwer gefallen, hatte er doch anfangs mit ziemlich starkem Heimweh zu kämpfen.

 

_Weinend lag der junge Memminger wieder einmal auf seinem Bett, hatte sein Gesicht zur Wand gedreht. Er war froh, dass sein Mitbewohner gerade nicht da war. Denn auf seine blöden Kommentare konnte er getrost verzichten. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass ihn der andere ausgelacht hätte, weil er weinte. „Du bist so ein Mädchen, Badstuber“, hatte er ihm letzte Woche mit einem spöttischen Grinsen auf den Lippen an den Kopf geknallt, bevor er laut lachend aus ihrem Zimmer verschwunden war. Holger war dies natürlich mehr als peinlich gewesen. Er war ein Junge von 13 Jahren, der weinte, weil er Heimweh hatte._

 

„ _Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür“, schluchzte er leise. Er war nun mal ein Familienmensch. Und jetzt sah er seine Eltern und Geschwister nur noch höchstens einmal im Monat. Da durfte er doch wohl Heimweh haben!_

 

_Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn zusammenzucken. „Ja?“_

_  
„Ich bin's … Thomas … Kann ich reinkommen?“, fragte die Person hinter der Tür. Schnell richtete sich Holger auf, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, ehe er schließlich mit einem leisen „Ja“ antwortete._

 

_Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und Thomas lugte vorsichtig durch den Türspalt. „Alles klar bei dir?“, wollte er von seinem Kumpel wissen, bevor er schließlich ganz eintrat und die Tür von innen schloss._

_  
„J-ja … alles o-okay“, stotterte der Blonde, sah dabei auf den Boden. Er hoffte, dass Thomas nichts bemerken würde. Er wollte nicht, dass ihn der andere auch auslachte._

_  
„Das sieht aber nicht so aus“, erwiderte der Jüngere leicht besorgt, setzte sich neben Holger._

 

„ _Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung“, wiederholte Holger mit etwas festerer Stimme._

_  
„Du brauchst mir nichts vormachen, Holger“, begann Thomas, „dein toller Mitbewohner hat unten im Gemeinschaftsraum herumposaunt, was du doch für ein Mädchen seist. Dass du mal wieder weinen würdest.“_

 

„ _Er hat was? Scheiße! Jetzt wissen alle Bescheid.“ Irgendwie hatte Holger schon damit gerechnet, dass sein Geheimnis bald keines mehr ist._

_  
„Ich hab' ihm gesagt, dass er sich um seinen Scheiß kümmern soll. Bin dann sofort raus und hab' mich auf den Weg zu dir gemacht“, erklärte er weiter._

_  
„D-danke“, flüsterte Holger, versuchte die erneut aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken._

_  
„Was ist los, Holger?“, wollte der Jüngere schließlich wissen, legte seinen Arm um die Schulter des anderen._

 

„ _Ich … Ich hab' Heimweh“, gab der Blonde leise zu, schämte sich ein bisschen. „Letzte Woche hat er mich das erste Mal weinen sehen. Er hat gemeint, dass ich voll das Mädchen wäre.“_

_  
„Der spinnt doch!“, kam es wütend von Thomas, „Ich find' das überhaupt nicht schlimm. Du wohnst jetzt so weit von zu Hause weg. Da würde doch jeder Heimweh haben.“_

_  
„Ja, schon. Aber würdest du deswegen weinen?“_

 

„ _Ich weiß es nicht … Aber vermutlich schon“, gestand der Brünette. „Mensch, Holger. Mach' dir deswegen nicht so 'nen Kopf. Ich find' das völlig okay.“_  
  
_„Meinst du?“, fragte Holger unsicher nach._

 

„ _Ja, meine ich. Und weißt du was? Wir gehen zur Internatsleitung und fragen nach, ob du das Zimmer tauschen kannst. Ich will nicht, dass du noch länger mit diesem Idioten zusammenwohnen musst“, schlug Thomas vor._

_  
„A-aber mit wem soll ich denn tauschen?“_

  
_„Hm, lass' mich überlegen …“ Für einen kurzen Moment schwieg Thomas, tat so, als müsste er wirklich überlegen. Dabei hatte er schon von Anfang an einen Plan. „Wie wäre es mit meinem Mitbewohner? Ich mein', ich komm' ganz gut mit dem klar, aber mit dir wäre es irgendwie cooler.“ Sanft lächelte er den Memminger an, hoffte, dass dieser zustimmen würde._  
  
_„Ist das dein Ernst?!“ Holger konnte es nicht glauben. Thomas wollte mit ihm zusammenwohnen._  
  
_„Aber natürlich!“, versicherte ihm der Jüngere, boxte seinem Kumpel lachend gegen den Oberarm. „Also, worauf wartest du noch?“_

 

_Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen stand Holger auf, zog seinen Freund mit hoch. „Auf geht's“, sagte er. Und auf einen Schlag waren all seine Sorgen vergessen._

 

 _Es hatte sie einiges an Überredungskunst gekostet, die Internatsleitung davon zu überzeugen, die Zimmer zu tauschen. Natürlich wollte man die Gründe wissen, und gerade, als Holger den wahren Grund nennen wollte, begann Thomas zu erzählen. Dass sein Mitbewohner schnarchen würde und er deswegen nicht schlafen könne. Holgers Mitbewohner dagegen hatte mit so etwas keinerlei Probleme, hatte er doch einen sehr festen und tiefen Schlaf. Erstaunt sah Holger den Brünetten an. Nach einigen Augenblicken des Überlegens stimmte die Leitung letztendlich zu und die beiden Kumpel verließen strahlend das Büro._  
  
_„Warum hast du das gemacht?“, wollte Holger von dem anderen wissen._

_  
„Ich wollte nicht, dass du von deinem Problem erzählen musst. Also habe ich das mit dem Schnarchen erzählt. Was, nur mal so nebenbei erwähnt, gar nicht so unwahr ist. Manchmal schnarcht der echt wie bekloppt“, lachte Thomas, zog den Älteren in eine kurze Umarmung._

_  
„Danke“, erwiderte Holger mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten._

 

Die Jahre vergingen und die Freundschaft der beiden wurde stetig intensiver. Thomas gelang es, dass Holger nur noch selten Heimweh hatte. Und wenn ihn doch mal die Sehnsucht nach zu Hause zu übermannen drohte, hatte der Jüngere sofort ein Mittel dagegen.

 

Doch immer öfters spürte Holger dieses Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend, wenn er mit Thomas zusammen war. Wenn sie sich berührten. Wenn er Thomas einfach nur ansehen konnte. Anfangs war er total überfordert damit gewesen, wusste nicht, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Irgendwann war es ihm dann wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen – er hatte sich in seinen besten Freund verliebt!

 

Diese Erkenntnis hatte ihn schockiert. Schließlich waren Thomas und er Jungs, noch dazu Fußballer. Da durfte man nicht schwul sein. Schwule Fußballer? So etwas gibt es doch nicht! Also hatte er beschlossen, diese Gefühle für sich zu behalten und zu hoffen, dass sie irgendwann verschwinden würden. Dass er irgendwann ein nettes Mädchen finden würde, bei dem er auch dieses Kribbeln verspürte.

 

Sehr zu Holgers Leidwesen war dies nicht eingetreten. Ganz im Gegenteil. Die Monate vergingen und die Gefühle für seinen besten Freund wurden von Tag zu Tag stärker.

 

Eines Abends war Thomas freudestrahlend in ihr Zimmer gekommen, hatte seinen Kumpel stürmisch umarmt. „Ich bin so glücklich“, sagte er, grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

 

„Was'n los?“, wollte Holger wissen, der gerade dabei war, ins Bett zu gehen.

  
„Dieses Mädel, von dem ich dir erzählt habe“, begann der Brünette, „also Lisa … Wir sind zusammen!“

  
Holger war wie versteinert. Er wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Geschockt ließ er sich auf seinem Bett nieder, vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Seit Monaten hatte er nicht mehr geweint, aber jetzt konnte er nicht anders. All die Gefühle, die sich in ihm angestaut hatten, brachen nun in Form von Tränen aus ihm heraus.  
  
„Holger?“ Thomas sah seinen Freund mit weit geöffneten Augen an. Eigentlich hatte er ja gehofft, dass sich der Ältere für ihn freuen würde. „Was ist los?“ Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben den anderen, wollte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern legen, doch Holger wich zurück. Er konnte diese Nähe jetzt einfach nicht ertragen.

 

„Du willst wissen, was los ist?“ Traurig blickte der Blonde den anderen an. Sollte er ihm wirklich von seinen Gefühlen erzählen? Was, wenn Thomas negativ reagiert? Wenn er damit ihre Freundschaft zerstören würde? Kurz wägte er ab, ehe er sich dazu entschloss, seinem Kumpel alles zu beichten. Die Last, die dadurch auf ihm lag, war mittlerweile einfach viel zu groß geworden. „Ich bin in dich verliebt, Thomas! Und das nicht erst seit gestern! Weißt du, wie lange ich schon diese dämlichen Gefühle für dich habe? Ich hab' mir nie wirklich große Hoffnungen gemacht. Aber als du mir gerade eben überglücklich erzählt hast, dass du jetzt mit dieser Lisa zusammen bist … Ich kann einfach nicht mehr, Thomas!“  
  
„Ich … Das … Scheiße, Holger!“ Fluchtartig war Thomas aufgesprungen. „Das geht doch nicht! Du kannst nicht in mich verliebt sein! Wir sind Jungs! Wollen Profifußballer werden! Wir können nicht schwul sein“, platzte es aus ihm heraus.  
  
Überrascht sah Holger auf. „Wir? Wieso dürfen wir nicht schwul sein? Soweit ich weiß, bin ich der einzige Schwule in diesem Raum.“

 

Kurz schloss Thomas die Augen, atmete tief durch. „Nein, bist du nicht“, gab er leise zu.

  
Jetzt war Holger endgültig verwirrt. Thomas war schwul? Das konnte doch gar nicht sein! „Aber du hast doch eine Freundin. Und vor allem wirktest du so glücklich, als du mir davon berichtet hast.“

  
„Das mit Lisa … Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich durch sie diese Gefühle loswerde. Holger, ich ...“ Thomas ließ sich wieder neben seinem besten Freund nieder, griff nach dessen Hand, drückte diese leicht. „Ich hab' mich auch in dich verliebt“, gestand er dem anderen, sah ihm dabei direkt in die Augen. Langsam näherte er sich Holgers Gesicht, hatte seinen Blick mittlerweile auf dessen Lippen gerichtet. Holger spürte seinen schnellen Herzschlag. Gleich würde es passieren, gleich würde ihn sein bester Freund küssen. Er war so aufgeregt, realisierte nur so halb, was hier gerade passierte. Ihm wurde sogar leicht schwindelig. Beide hatten ihre Augen geschlossen, als sich ihre Lippen das erste Mal trafen. Ihr Kuss war schüchtern und zurückhaltend, und doch war es wieder da, dieses Kribbeln in Holgers Innerem. Und diesmal war es noch stärker.

 

Fast schon verzweifelt krallte sich der Blonde im Shirt des anderen fest, zog ihn näher an sich. Plötzlich spürte er Thomas' Zunge an seiner Unterlippe. Vorsichtig öffnete er seinen Mund und musste keuchen, als sich ihre Zungen trafen. Liebevoll umspielten sich diese, erkundeten die Mundhöhle des anderen ganz genau.

 

Erst als ihnen die Luft ausging, lösten sie sich voneinander. Für ein paar Momente sahen sie sich einfach nur an, wussten beide nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollten. Schließlich war es Holger, der die Stille unterbrach.

  
„Thomas … Warum? Warum hast du mich geküsst?“, fragte Holger. Jetzt, wo er wusste, wie sich Thomas' Lippen auf seinen anfühlten, wollte er darauf nicht mehr verzichten. Er wollte Thomas.  
  
„Ich … Ich konnte nicht anders“, gab er mit leicht geröteten Wangen zu.  
  
„Und was heißt das nun für uns? Ich weiß nur, dass ich darauf“, Holger küsste den Jüngeren noch einmal kurz, „nicht mehr verzichten will. Und das auch nicht kann.“  
  
Seufzend legte der Brünette eine Hand an die Wange seines besten Freundes. „Ich doch auch nicht. Aber es geht nicht. Wir können nicht zusammen sein. Als Fußballer darf man nicht schwul sein.“  
  
„Dann führen wir halt eine heimliche Beziehung! Bitte, Thomas. Ich brauch' dich“, flehte Holger, lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Schulter des anderen.  
  
„Bist du dir sicher?“, fragte Thomas nach. Auch er wollte mit Holger zusammen sein, aber in ihrer Situation war dies nahezu unmöglich. Wobei Holgers Vorschlag einer heimlichen Beziehung gar nicht so schlecht klang. Besser als nichts, dachte sich der Jüngere.

 

„Ja, Thomas. Bin ich“, versicherte ihm der Blonde. „Du … du kannst ja offiziell mit Lisa zusammen sein. Es stört mich nicht, dich teilen zu müssen. Wir müssen ihr ja nichts davon erzählen.“

  
„Aber ich kann doch nicht mit euch beiden zusammen sein! Das wäre Lisa und auch dir gegenüber nicht fair. Ich würde euch beide irgendwie verletzen. Und das will ich nicht!“

 

„Hauptsache ich habe dich. Das ist alles, was zählt“, entgegnete Holger sofort.

 

„Wenn es das ist, was du willst“, erwiderte Thomas. Er wusste nicht, ob es funktionieren würde. Aber wenn sie es nicht versuchen würden, würden sie es niemals herausfinden …

 

Die Jahre vergingen und es funktionierte. Ihre heimliche Beziehung funktionierte. Nach außen hin war Thomas in einer glücklichen Beziehung mit Lisa. Und auch diese dachte, dass Thomas mit ihr glücklich war. Sie wusste weder etwas von der eigentlichen Sexualität ihres Freundes noch von dessen Beziehung mit Holger. Für sie waren die beiden einfach die besten Freunde.

 

Holger hatte sich damit abgefunden, bis zum Ende ihrer Karriere nur die zweite Geige zu spielen. Für ihn war das auch in Ordnung, war es doch seine Idee gewesen. Lieber hatte er Thomas nur halb als gar nicht. Bis zu dem Tag, der sein Herz in tausend Teile zerspringen ließ.

 

_**Thomas Müller heiratet Jugendliebe Lisa** _

 

Zitternd hielt Holger die Zeitung in den Händen, konnte nicht glauben, was da stand. Thomas hatte geheiratet. Und er hatte ihm nichts davon erzählt.

  
„Wie konntest du nur?“, schluchzte Holger, sah, wie Tränen auf die Zeitung tropften. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Thomas so weit gehen würde, um sein Image vom sauberen Heteromann aufrecht zu erhalten.

 

Für ihn war das zu viel. Damit konnte er einfach nicht leben. Als Thomas am selben Abend Holgers Wohnung betrat, stürzte er beinahe über eine vollgepackte Reisetasche, die im Flur stand. Es war seine Tasche, wie er überrascht feststellen musste.

  
„Holger?“, rief er in die Wohnung. Als Antwort erhielt er nur ein sehr verletzt klingendes „Wohnzimmer“. In diesem saß Holger auf der Couch, wieder die Zeitung in den Händen haltend.

  
„Was soll meine Tasche draußen im Flur?“, wollte der Brünette wissen.  
  
„Es ist aus“, antwortete Holger schlicht, den Blick auf die Zeitung gerichtet. Und nun verstand Thomas auch endlich. Holger hatte es natürlich mitbekommen. Wie naiv von ihm zu glauben, dass niemand etwas von ihrer Hochzeit mitbekommen würde.  
  
„Es tut mir leid. Ich-“, setzte er an, doch der Ältere unterbrach ihn sofort. „Spar's dir einfach! Geh' zu deiner Ehefrau und gut ist! Es ist für alle das Beste, denke ich.“

 

„Aber … ich liebe dich doch!“  
  
„Ich weiß, Thomas, ich weiß. Aber das reicht einfach nicht. Ich kann so nicht weitermachen“, erwiderte der Blonde, „Und jetzt geh' bitte.“  
  
Schweigend und mit hängenden Schultern verließ Thomas die Wohnung seines Ex-Freundes.

 

Holger hatte wirklich gedacht, dass er irgendwann darüber hinwegkommen würde. Dass er Thomas vergessen könnte. Aber da hatte er sich mächtig getäuscht. Es war einfach unmöglich, von ihm wegzukommen. Sie spielten schließlich in einer Mannschaft, sahen sich tagtäglich. Der Blonde versuchte dem anderen so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen.

 

Anfangs hatte Thomas noch versucht, um Holger zu kämpfen. Ihm zu zeigen, dass er nur ihn liebte und Lisa nur geheiratet hatte, um der Öffentlichkeit etwas zu beweisen. Doch der Ältere blieb stur, ließ sich nicht umstimmen. Auch wenn es wehtat. Verdammt wehtat.

 

Zwei Jahre später dachte Holger, es nun endlich geschafft zu haben. In seiner Karriere lief es bestens. Er war Stammspieler und der FC Bayern München stand ganz oben in der Tabelle. Es hätte nicht besser laufen können. Doch dann kam der 1. Dezember 2012 und Holgers Welt zerbrach erneut.

 

Im Spiel gegen die Borussia aus Dortmund zog er sich in der 35. Minute einen Kreuzbandriss zu. Er hatte höllische Schmerzen und ihm war sofort klar, dass die Saison für ihn höchstwahrscheinlich gelaufen war.

 

Als er nach der Operation aufwachte, fühlte er sich wie gerädert. Er hatte Schmerzen und ihm war schlecht. Sein Blick ging durch das Zimmer, suchte nach jemandem. Doch er war alleine. Niemand war hier, um nach ihm zu sehen. Weder seine Eltern noch seine Geschwister noch Thomas.

 

Thomas … Wieso musste er ausgerechnet jetzt an ihn denken? Eigentlich war er doch über ihn hinweg. Eigentlich. Aber wenn Holger ehrlich war, dann musste er sich eingestehen, dass er Thomas immer noch liebte. Nie aufgehört hatte, ihn zu lieben. Und plötzlich hatte er diesen Falco-Song im Kopf. Vor allem diese eine Zeile. Er wusste nicht, warum er plötzlich daran denken musste, aber irgendwie war es passend.

  
Er griff nach seinem Handy, das auf dem Schränkchen dem Bett lag. Nach dem er die Tastensperre gelöst hatte, öffnete er das Kurzmitteilungsmenü und begann zu tippen.

 

_Ich bin zerrissen. Wann kommst du meine Wunden küssen?_

 

Keine halbe Stunde später klopfte es an der Tür und ein sehr besorgt aussehender Thomas Müller betrat das Zimmer.

  
„Holger ...“, sagte er, eilte sofort ans Bett.

  
„Thomas“, hauchte der Blonde, hatte große Mühe, die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken, „Ich brauch' dich!“

 

Thomas setzte sich auf das Bett, darauf bedacht, Holgers frisch operiertes Knie nicht zu berühren. „Es tut mir alles so leid“, begann er, „Ich hätte dich damals nicht so hintergehen dürfen! Lisa zu heiraten und dich damit gehen lassen zu müssen, war der größtes Fehler meines Lebens! Wenn ich könnte, würde ich alles rückgängig machen! Holger, ich-“

 

„Dürfte ich wohl auch mal was sagen?“, unterbrach ihn der Ältere, woraufhin der Brünette nickte. „Ich hab' damals total überreagiert. Ich war enttäuscht, verletzt, wütend. Du hattest einfach so Lisa geheiratet. Damit hattest du mir echt wehgetan. Aber ich hab' recht schnell gemerkt, dass es ein Fehler war, dich deswegen wegzuschicken. Es tut mir leid, Thomas.“

  
„Mir tut es doch genauso leid“, erwiderte Thomas, griff nach der Hand des anderen, um ihre Finger miteinander zu verschränken, „Ich liebe dich immer noch, Holger. Habe nie aufgehört, dich zu lieben.“

  
„Geht mir genauso“, gab der Blonde leise zu, errötete dabei leicht.

 

Sanft legte der Jüngere seine freie Hand an die Wange des anderen, sah ihn fragend an. „Darf ich dich küssen?“

  
„Ja, bitte“, kam es sofort von Holger.

 

Zärtlich legten sich die Lippen des Brünetten auf die seines Freundes. Langsam bewegten sich ihre Lippen gegeneinander, blieben dabei dennoch zurückhaltend.

 

Nach wenigen Sekunden löste sich Thomas wieder von Holger, der ihn leicht lächelnd ansah. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich das vermisst habe. Wie ich dich vermisst habe.“

  
„Doch, ich denke, das kann ich“, antwortete Thomas mit ernster Stimme. Auch er hatte nie aufgehört, Holger zu lieben. Und er würde alles dafür tun, dass ihre Beziehung nicht wieder in die Brüche ging. „Diesmal wird alles anders. Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal so verletzen. Versprochen! Ich werde mit Lisa reden, ihr alles beichten und hoffen, dass sie es versteht. Und irgendwann können wir hoffentlich richtig zusammen sein.“

 

Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, presste er seine Lippen erneut auf die des Blonden, legte all seine Gefühle in diesen Kuss, der diesmal bei weitem nicht so unschuldig blieb wie der zuvor.

 


End file.
